


Day 8: The World will be Yours

by LtLime23



Series: August MEFFW Challenge [8]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLime23/pseuds/LtLime23
Summary: Day 8 of the Month of Fanfiction ChallengePrompt: OTP





	Day 8: The World will be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of the Month of Fanfiction Challenge
> 
> Prompt: OTP

Liara’s attention was brought back to the present, she’d previously been lost in thought, eyes unfocused as she let her mind fall into the emptiness of space. The forehead she’d been stroking had lost its soft smooth texture, her fingers now stumbled over the deepening furrows, she let her fingertips knead the small ridges of muscle, trying to iron them flat.

“Whatever you’re thinking about isn’t worth the wrinkles” she whispered softly, her teasing evident in her voice.

“I like my wrinkles” pouted Shepard, “they give me an air of maturity, it’s inevitable that I’ll end up a haggard old woman that’s considered barely more than an infant by my girlfriend’s standards.”

Liara smiled, “tell me love, what great thoughts had consumed your mind this time?”

Shepard sighed, relaxing further into the couch, Liara’s rhythmical touch had continued. “I know I’m just a solider and my mind is full of tactics, command and protocol, but if I could go back and do it all again, I’d focus more on my studies.”

Liara looked down at her partner quizzically, not once had Shepard ever discussed her academic acumen. 

“Don’t look at me like that!” Shepard scolded, “I just, I wish I knew more, you, Traynor, the engineers, Mordin, you all speak so eloquently about your field of expertise, you understand the universe to a fundamental level that I don’t. Whether that’s with regards to art, history, science, I just…” Shepard faltered, feeling the hint of a blush rise in her cheeks, “I’ve just been thinking that if I die in this war, if we don’t win, one of my biggest regrets will be that I had so many unanswered questions, so much learning I still wanted to do.”

Liara saw for the first time a spark of childlike curiosity in Shepard’s eyes, of awe and wonderment, she let her mind drift to all those moments of discovery she herself had experienced and the thrill that brought.

She almost didn’t realise Shepard had continued to speak, “it blows my small human mind to think that we’ve known the story of Romeo & Juliet longer than we’ve understood gravity, that when Shakespeare studied the cosmos at school it was believed all of space rotated around the Earth!”

Liara laughed, “whilst the Asari may appear incredibly advanced, in comparison to humanity our understanding took centuries to develop, in relative terms you took mere days to discover the fundamental laws of the galaxy.”

“But there is so much we don’t know” Shepard sat up, her verve and passion bubbling like a fountain, Liara couldn’t help but fall into the joy of her lover, “what’s at the bottom of a black hole? What is the universe expanding into? How many times has it bounced? Do we really only truly exist when we interact?”

Liara leaned forward and kissed Shepard, fingers losing themselves in soft hair, she pulled away, studying those perfect green eyes, “Shepard, if you and I had a thousand years together you would still surprise me every day.”

“Liara,” Shepard let her hand find Liara’s wrist, her voice choked, “when this is over, promise me you’ll show me the world.”

“All of it Shepard, every wonderful, elegant and beautiful part of it, it’ll be yours.”


End file.
